The present invention relates to an automatic transmission, and more particularly to a timing control during a downshift initiated by a select operation to an engine braking range.
Japanese Utility Model Application First (unexamined) Publication No. 2-33963 discloses a timing control for an overrunning clutch that is to be engaged when an automatic transmission is conditioned in an engine brake running state. According to this known timing control, the overrunning clutch is engaged upon elapse of a predetermined period of time after a select operation to an engine braking range. This predetermined period is variable by varying the running condition an automotive vehicle which the automatic transmission is installed in.
An object of the present invention is to improve a timing control of the above kind such that the engagement timing of the overrunning clutch is adaptively varied by varying an actual progress of a downshift initiated by the select operation to the engine braking range.